


Knitted Dief Doll

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: I decided to combine two of my favourite things: Due South and Knitting





	Knitted Dief Doll




End file.
